


One Morning

by bufferbug



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: A nice morning on the Earp homestead, Also lots of kissing, F/F, mega fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bufferbug/pseuds/bufferbug
Summary: Nicole asks Waverly to help her get ready for work.Its cute and there's hair braiding! (Well Nicole gets her hair braided)





	One Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting anything here so I'm a little nervous. Let me know what you think!
> 
> I usually write scripts in my spare time so this was a nice exercise. Also sorry if there is to much dialogue for you I know some people aren't into that. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy! maybe...? 
> 
> Side Note I'm Australian so if something seems slightly off in the dialogue sorry!

The high-pitched ring of her morning alarm sounds it’s 6:30am, leaning over she slides the little alarm button across the screen and collapses back into her pillow. Her mind hasn’t really caught up yet her vision still fuzzy. A soft huff comes from beside her and she rolls over onto her side sleepily smiling at the ball of blankets that is Waverly her head poking out the top slightly.

“Baby is it that time already?”, the small brunette woman yawns rolling to burrow her face into Nicole’s front.

“Afraid so”, she huffs out patting Waverly and dotting kisses all over her forehead and down onto her warm cheeks “time to get this show on the road but first I think coffee is in order.”. 

She sits on the end of the bed Waverly untangling herself from her blanket cocoon and leaning over to rub her back as she palms the sleep from her eyes. After slipping into her old academy shirt she trails off downstairs a passed-out Wynonna sprawled out on the couch snoring loudly a half empty bottle of whiskey clutched to her chest. Nicole rolls her eyes and pulls the old knitted blanket from the top of the couch over her leaving the bottle of whiskey in her arms knowing better than to remove it after receiving a nice blow to the face last time she tried. She stands watching Wynonna a little longer before heading to the kitchen, filling the coffee pot she flicks it on fishing out a couple of mugs from the cupboard. As the coffee machine weirs away she takes a moment to check the weather outside eyes skimming over the homestead land, her eyes stopping at the barn for a minute thumb brushing absentmindedly over her bottom lip thinking back to that time with Waverly hearts racing hands wondering. The coffee pot beeps pulling her out of the past and back to the present, promptly making her and Waverly’s usual's and quietly making her way back up the stairs. 

Waverly now fully awake and reading the morning news on her phone takes the cup of coffee from Nicole kissing her cheek in the process. As Nicole drinks her coffee Waverly filling her in on all that’s happening around the world throwing her opinion in every few articles, she just smiles purely delighted in Waverly’s passion for everything and almost anything. Putting her cup on the bedside table she places a light kiss on Waverly’s forehead before announcing, “shower time!”. After fiddling with the taps for a couple of seconds she steps into the warm water it envelops her washing away last night, humming softly as she washes her hair. Stepping out she quickly dries herself wrapping the towel around her waist and making her way back to the bedroom. 

Waverly who is now robe clad and making the bed stops dead in her motions watching as Nicole closes the door turning toward her a dimpled smile on her face cheeks blushing.

“What?”, Nicole says half embarrassed. Waverly opens her mouth to talk but nothing comes instead her lips twist into a smirk and she tucks her hair behind her ear dipping her head slightly. The red head shuffles in her place a little her cheeks burning a swarm of red rising up her chest and neck. 

“You Officer Haught know exactly what a girl wants to see in the morning.” Nicole dips her head a big bashful smile gracing it as Waverly makes her way over to where she is standing in the middle of the room. Waverly leaning forward plants a heated kiss to Nicole’s lips both smiling into it, she moves a hand down taking the hand Nicole is using to hold the towel around her waist causing it to fall to the floor. It takes Nicole a minute and Waverly’s wondering hands to realise what’s happening, she pulls back looking down at a pouting Waverly, “baby I have work in an hour, I have to get ready or I’ll be late.” Waverly whimpers her head tilting down slightly to look at the floorboards. 

“Hey how about a rain check? You can come and stay at mine for the night, so Wynonna can’t interrupt...”, she says tilting Waverly’s face up to meet hers.

“Fine” Waverly says quickly kissing Nicole. 

It’s not long before Nicole is dressed and making the final touches in front of the mirror, brushing her hair she calls out to Waverly who is now downstairs fixing her very hungover sister a cup of coffee and some Advil. 

“I think Haughtdork upstairs wants you”, Wynonna quips taking a short sip of her coffee.

Waverly elbows her sister, “She is haught yes but not a dork Wy…” she winks. 

“Dude she irons a pleat in her work pants and I saw a picture of that cat of hers framed on the bookshelf” Wynonna rolls her eyes.

“Hey she loves Calamity!” Waverly exclaims, “as for the pleat she likes to look neat and presentable which is more then I can say for you!”, she pokes her tongue out and runs up the stairs before Wynonna has time for a comeback.

“What’s up baby?”, she asks entering the room to find Nicole fiddling in front of the full-length mirror.  
“I thought maybe you could braid my hair for work today?” Nicole asks sheepishly running her finger through her hair. 

“of course, baby I would love to”, Waverly smiles at her through the mirror. “bring me the brush the elastics and few pins and sit down here.” She sits on the edge of the bed and taps the bit of bed between her legs.  
Nicole obliges sitting cross legged in front of Waverly on the floor kissing the inside of her knee as she hands her everything. Waverly runs her fingers through red hair the sweet scent of it hitting her nose causing her to smile wide and lean down to plant soft little kisses behind Nicole’s ear and down her neck inhaling as she goes. 

“Heyyyy…” Nicole’s shoulders rise, and she shivers slightly breathing a little shallow.

“Sorry you just smell so good”, Waverly exhales softly.

“Aww baby”, she plants soft kisses to the inside of Waverly’s knee and thigh. 

As Waverly starts brushing she begins humming away softly a look of deep determination on her brow, which Nicole catches in the mirror across the room and giggles. 

“What are you giggling about?”, Waverly tugs a lock of hair as she works it into the braid. 

“Nothin”, Nicole wraps her arm around Waverly’s lower leg rubbing her hand up and down her shin.  
“Bull poop”, Waverly huffs pulling the bunches of red hair in her hand so Nicole’s head is pulled back face looking up into Waverly’s. 

“Owww”, Nicole lets out a half giggle at her girlfriend. “I was just admiring you and that determined brain of yours, you also do this thing were you hum when you are focusing on something its adorable.” She flashes a dimpled smile. 

Waverly blushes and dots soft kisses all over Nicole’s upturned face “you're pretty adorable yourself”.  
The brunette finishes the last few bits of the braid and kisses Nicole’s shoulder, “all done!” she announces with pride. 

Nicole gets up and stands back in front of the mirror admiring her girlfriends work. Waverly puts the brush back on the dresser and hugs Nicole from behind standing on her tip toes to rest her chin on the red heads shoulder smiling into the mirror at the perfect portrait in front of her. 

“Perfect” Nicole says turning her head to kiss Waverly on the cheek rubbing at the arms wrapped around her waist. Waverly smirks slightly and undoes the top two buttons, “now perfect”, she beams spinning Nicole around to kiss her on the lips. 

“Oh god not before at least 9 o’clock love birds” Wynonna fake gags as she leans against the door frame.  
“Wynonna”, Waverly warns, dropping her hands from Nicole’s hips. 

“Come on Haughtshit! Dolls just phoned to say I’m needed at the station” Wynonna half laughs at her own pun. 

They file out of the room Waverly nudging Wynonna on the way. 

Making their way out on to the porch Wynonna snatches the keys from Nicole’s hand running toward the cruiser, “you guys are about to be gross and I’m not sticking around to witness it.”.

“you aren’t driving Earp that is a police issued vehicle and I could almost get drunk off your breath alone” Nicole shouts towards the cruiser as she watches Wynonna sag and reluctantly climb into the passenger side her pout almost audible.

“sorry”, Waverly kisses Nicole’s cheek. 

“don’t worry once we’re at the station Nedley and Dolls will keep her subdued”, she laughs and kisses Waverly.

“Oh, come on!”, Wynonna yells out the window beeping the horn obnoxiously. 

Nicole huffs and plants a big heavy heated kiss on Waverly’s lips just to piss Wynonna off a little more. “Lunch 1 o’clock Shorty’s”, she kisses Waverly’s forehead. 

“you bet!” Waverly says as Nicole trails off down the stairs breaking into a slow jog when she see’s Wynonna lean over to put the keys in the ignition. She hops in the car Wynonna now fiddling with a few buttons in front of her. “Earp would you stop for two seconds”, she slips on her seat belt, turning the keys in the ignition and flicking the car into reverse. Looking up at a smiling Waverly who is waving and blowing kisses at her from the porch. 

“Gross!”, Wynonna mutters.

“Shut up Earp I can make you walk”, Nicole blushes. 

Wynonna mock gags as she flicks through her phone as they make their way out on the road.


End file.
